Mystery of Blood and Bone
by Aztez Fan
Summary: "They see nightmares, a mutant swarm. But I see beauty underneath. I can see promise in nature's freak" When a strange being found its way to Remanent with an equally odd gate. It cannot remember its purpose. Following its instinct's it soon learns that there is more to its blood and bones than even science can reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Some of my colleagues would say I'm insane if you asked them about me, maybe I am. After all, playing with the dead is not what you would call normal. But in the realm of science, you can do anything. So to stand in the room, watching our newest acquisition walk around a room full of Grimm and not be attacked. I can't help but feel like we have made the discovery of a lifetime. Why you may ask, well I'm glad you asked. In that enclosed environment are two separate creatures, one which you may recognize as the bane of humanity, the Grimm. I could go on and on about how the Grimm are the greatest threat to humanity and how they are so hard to study the scientific environment, however, that not why I'm so ecstatic right now. In that room is, what seems to be a human baning in armor. But as you look closer you could feel in your bones that something is not right with him. The man's movements are stiff and erratic, its body reeks of decayed flesh and blood. The pained groans and wheezing of air coming from it are disturbing to listen to and most of all.

The Grimm just look at it with little to no interest, like they didn't even see it as 'human'. For the first time in my career of researching, never in my life have I ever seen such a phenomenon. To ignore something that seems so human yet truly is not right or... natural even. "fascinating creature I must say, don't you agree with me, doctor?" Oh no, not him. " Yes it's most interesting, the fact that such an event like this has never been recorded in human history shows that we truly are going to remember for this find" I will play nice with him for now, what are you planning Arthur? "Yes we are, but I can't but wonder who will be given the honor of doing some more, direct testing on the subject by the Council" I scowl a little at his arrogance, speaking as if he and his kingdom are the ones who will get it. I stroked my beard, try to play off my scowl like it was for something else "We bought know that this can't be a competition, well I happen to know the most about biology and thus I'm clary the most sound applicant" Seeing his eyebrow rase showed that he did not fully agree with my statement, emotionally that is.

" I have to apologize for my straightforwardness, but I have been sent as a representative of the scientific community in the Atlas military" I knew he was not just here to see what we fond. Atlas is always looking to have more ways to tighten its grip on the other kingdoms. I forced myself to restrain my teeth from grinding together. I looked back at the at our, No, my acquisition. Some of my droids found this man wondering the streets of Mt Glenn and scaring pedestrians by chasing them around and, as observed by my robots, tried to tackle a man that got to close it. After a surprisingly massive effort on the drones part to apprehend, the subject showed that it had some usual strength given the condition that he was in. While on transport to the site, it showed extreme aggression for anything human but considered anything that wasn't as nothing more than an obstacle. Coupled with the fact that it was confirmed that it was nothing more than a walking corpse. You can see why I feel that Atlas is overreaching its grip to gain it.

I looked back at the at our, No, my acquisition. Some of my droids found this man wondering the streets of Mt Glenn and scaring pedestrians by chasing them around and, as observed by my robots, tried to tackle a man that got to close it. After a surprisingly massive effort on the drones part to apprehend, the subject showed that it had some usual strength given the condition that he was in. While on transport to the site, it showed extreme aggression for anything human but considered anything that wasn't as nothing more than an obstacle. And the fact that it was confirmed that it was nothing more than a walking corpse. You can see why I feel that Atlas is overreaching its grip to gain it.

I put my hand on Arthur's shoulder, which earned me an odd look form him in return. " I'm afraid that the subject is staying with me and my company for the time being Mr. Watts" I said to him with a smile "But look at it this way, Atlas already has lots of toys to play with" I then saw the Undead creature start to walk to the door with slow and clumsy steps. Once it got there it began to scratch and hit the metal door, screeching all the while as if desperately trying to get it open. " Why not let Vale have some for herself, after all," I let my hand slip for Watts' shoulder as I walked closer to the window where most of the Grimm are now huddled after losing the interest of the subject. I have always looked for a solution for humanities plight, and now in front of me is what I believe to be the answer to my question. With a great roar, I watched the subject screech in agony as it's ruined voice box made an unholy sound that should not be made by something so human. "We all need to have a weapon to combat our common enemy" Watts looked at me in slight anger "you really think Atlas is just going to let you have it without a fight Doctor Merlot"

I started to laugh at what he implied and looked back at him pulling out my scroll " No, I expect them to come in force" I looked down at the screen to see a photo of a strange gate that was being transported to my lab. "And in the meantime, Ill find out what you are my friend" It was at that moment the subject stopped banging on the door and looked as if it was staring straight at him with cold dead eyes.

* * *

 **Well you might be wondering what this is, well it a remake of the first story I every ever written "Rember what you are"**

 **I decided to delete that story and start from scratch, keeping some of the original ideas I had and reworking them into something different.**

 **This takes place long before the start of the show but will eventually catch up with it.**

 **leave a review if you wish for this to continue, all comments are accepted and you can do so at the box down below.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Must get out"** It needs to find a way out **"Must Feed!"** It can't body is in pain, and only flesh can heal it. Slapping its hand on the wall for, how many time's now? That was of no concern for it now, finding food was its first priority at the moment. Giving up on trying to push the wall down it looked once more at its surroundings. As it moved its eyes around the room it stopped at something flat and odd. Moving closer to the object of Interest it now saw something. **"FOOD!"** and with that ran at what is assumed to be its new meal. As it soon came to a full stop as it slammed into something and fall on the floor. After processing the fact that it was now on the ground it pushed its self up and prepared to put a little more force to it charge this time. But as it was doing this it looked up and saw that its prey seemed to be somewhat familiar somehow. Taking the time to move forward the other thing in the room did the exact same movement as it was doing. This confused and aggravated it even more. It moved it's arm up and then bent slightly forward. The thing in front of it did the same. Getting fed up with this it moved a hand to feel the top of its head.

As it did this the object of its aggravation did the same until Its hand rested flatly on top. Feeling around a little it felt something hard but smooth that was somewhat curved. Moving its head to look at the top of thing in front to see a round and smooth material on its head that curved to cover around the top. Why was that so familiar, why was it so similar to what was in front of It? With a low grown it walked away from the odd creature that was so like it's self. "can't get out..." something soon flow through it felt, alone **"let me out..."** It tried to say but the words made little sense to it **"LET ME OUT NOW!"** While it could not say it or understand what it was trying to do. It could understand that something or some one was keeping it locked in here for some reason. With this new realization that it had gained, it looked back at the... reflection. It could understand that this thing was itself. Staring at its reflection it tried to look for anything that could get it out of here.

It was about to give up on this before a seeing a strange patch on Its shoulder. While it was worn and weathered, a line of. Dam, what are they called again? Letters, that what had caught its interest. While he did not understand what they meant he at least knew how it looked. _"SAN FRANCISCO POLICE"_ Underneath that was some kind of bird attached to more, words? Yes Words, that looked like _"DRO EN PAZ FIERRO ENGUERRA"_ well that was.

It soon found its self-running toward something while in a panic. As It ran It could hear Growling behind making it run faster. It could not see anything else as it was blurred and a bright light engulfed his vision before returning to normal. Stepping back in surprise and looking around, see that it was still in the same room as before made it groan loudly at this fact. Deciding to put this aside for later, it walked away from its reflection to get back at finding a way out of here.

Besides, what good would it be for it to stop and wonder about what it was when it needs to eat, and it needed to do so fast.

For it could only hold back the pain for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Why must they keep it here, for a while the creature has been contained within this one, bland, featureless, grey metal room with only a reflective flat rectangle on the wall and a black box with a red light coming from it that follows the movements of the creature from one of the corners on the ceiling. So far the monster was getting more and more aggravated form the lack of anything to feed on as well as the genuine boredom of being confined to one place for so long, yes it has had this feeling before but at least then it could move somewhere else, now all it could do was simply wonder the room aimlessly without even the slightest hint of change.

Still, it was not the worst thing to happen to it, those metal men that put it in here in the first place, to which it did not attack at first do to them being made of metal, thus inedible. And its brain, as well as instincts, did not perceive them as a threat until it was too late for it to fight back or getaway to find food. Oh, the thought of fresh meat started to get its body ready to grab and tear its prey apart before devouring them to the bone. It was with these thoughts that the roadblock for this came around again, it was stuck in this room with no way out as far as it could tell.

This annoyed the creature to no end, waiting in a place for food was one thing, being trapped in a place hoping its prey was dumb enough to open the door while it was near it, which it did not even know where the door is by the way, and not be armed like some other of its victims. Looking back at the reflective surface, as it has done many times now, the memories of what it used to do slowly showed, though not very clearly.

Police, no, officer, that was his..job? Yes Police Officer, and he did that job for...a good amount of time until...and that's the extent of what it knows for just blurry mental images and staring at a...mirror, right right right, that's what the reflective rectangle on the wall is called. It does not know why it even bothers to try to remember these things, none of this even matters anymore and even if it did it's not going to help it get out of this room to find prey to consume.

It stumbles, its body getting weaker as time goes by do to decay and rigor mortis finally starting to kick in with what is keeping it alive doing all it can to slow the process down as possible, not that it would know this consciously but its brain kept sending singles of _"FEED NOW"_ through its mind over and over again as to get the creature to find prey before things start to get really bad for its body.

Getting up off the cold floor, duly noting that it would be much harder this time than before when it ran into the mirror before...strange, usually it doesn't remember things in that much detail. Pushing that aside the creature hears a noise and moves as fast as its body would let it and sees an open door. Not wasting any time it shambled quickly to the opening once on the other side it found two different paths, one to the right, and one to the left. As it stared at this the sent of fresh blood reached its nose. _"Not human, but still Flesh"_ it thought animalistically and took a deeper intake of the smell to pinpoint which path it was coming from. Turning it walked down the left path and came across a new fork in the road, however it still knew where the sent was and fallowed the tail for a while walking down winding paths that any normal person would have most likely got lost in.

After some time it finally got to the source of blood and found, a dead cow carcass waiting to be eaten. " Feed now! Don't waste time!" It did not need to hear anymore and soon shambled its way over before dropping to its knees near the cow's body and bit into the cold but delicious flesh to finally eat something after being stuck in a room for who knows how long. First to be picked clean was the upper half before it moved on to its legs, leaving the head for last for it was the hardest, and there for most filling, part to eat. Grabbing hold of the now nearly devoured cow's head it bit down hard and found itself gnawing on the skull, trying to find the weakest spot before finding it and forcing its jaws to bite down with as much force as it can feasibly produce before hearing a loud wet crunching noise was then heard.

Now that it was through the think outer layer it could now eat the soft soup inside known as the brain. Taking its free hand to pull it out and start feasting. After assuming the brain, as well as the rest of the flesh left on the cows head, the creature found its hunger now somewhat satiated but annoyingly not completely gone. Getting up form the now pile of bones that used to be a bovine and started to walk back the way it came it soon found itself lost. Turns out it's easier to find the end of a maze than the beginning of it when you had a marker to follow. Growling it started to wonder the maze just as its body slowly finished mending and fixing itself by using the flesh that was consumed to the point once it was back the way it came in the Officer was looking much more lively than before.

Coupled with looking fresher the former protector of the law felt much more mobility and less stiffness as the decay was repaired and rigor mortis set back...did it just think more clearly...never mind that, it had its fill of meat, now was time to see if anything else was here. Or it would have done that if those damn metal men didn't come out of the floor and restrain him again suddenly. _"NO!"_ The voice in his head screamed as he started making frantic growling and screeches, struggling to get free, it was not going to be placed back in there again. But it was for not, the metal men's grip was too great to break out off, leading the creature to be thrown roughly onto the ground of the room it was previously locked in as the door closed behind it.

Quickly getting off the floor and seeing the door closed it roars out in anger, now it was going to be stuck in here, again! In a fit of rage, it ran at the last place where it saw the door was and slammed into the wall, then punching the wall, clawing just, whatever its mind can think of seemingly out of desperation. But nothing worked and it stopped its attempt at escape once realizing it was a futile effort. Walking away from the wall it made its way back to staring at its reflection as blood dripped from its fingertips do to its attempts at escape.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Go! Get out of here now!"_

 _"There's some many of them, we can't hold out any longer!"_

 _"Just hold that damn door, if they eve so much as-I SIAD HOLD THAT DOOR!"_

 _"Fu-Agh!"_

 _"Open fire!"_

Opening its eyes and looking around frantically, looking for the ones who were speaking...Wait, it's just him and the same bland boring prison its trapped in like a lab rat. How long had it had its eyes closed? Seems like forever since it was able to move freely to another room and then dragged back into this one after eating that carcass. The monster had been thinking more often about what was happening, yes the voice telling him it needed to feed and get out was still being spoken softly in its mind but now new orders were being told.

 _"Remember"_

Before now all it was told was _"Feed!"_ or _"Find food to consume"_ and _"Get out!"_ But being encouraged by the voice to remember is, off unusual for it never needed to remember the past, yes it can help with most things like opening doors or know what was safe and what could end in your demise... But to remember a time beyond what has gone on recently. Well, that really was new indeed to the undead creature.

Taking the time to stretch out as best as it can to get rid of the stiffness that is always plaguing its body before looking up at the box with the red light, or as it has slowly come to realize was called a security camera. Someone was watching it, the monster could almost feel itself being studied from head to toe. Well it hopes there happy with being safe from behind some TV screen, for I-when it gets out, the ones who are keeping it there in this place are going to die slowly.

Oh yes, just thinking about tearing into the tasty guts of the ones who thought they could contain it for study and hearing them scream out in ag _ony as they feel and see their bodies be devoured like the worthless meat puppets they are!_...But that's to been seen, for now, it'll buy itself time and plan it break out. Its thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of sirens and grinding of some doors opening, seem the humans have more things for it to do then.

Turning around it moved its way out of into the other room and as soon as it got passed the door it slowly closed behind it. This made it start to wonder what was going to happen this time when it a clang and scanning the new room saw the middle of the floor open up as a cage came from below. It was a black beast, like the one it remembers being put into the same room with shortly after waking up and being captured before it started thinking more independently.

What were the humans trying at here, the black beast does not seem to care for its presence at all, that and the monster while constantly hungry can smell that the red-eyed beast won't be the best thing to ingest. Even the voice in the back of its head is on the fence on whether or not to attack it, seems it's weighing the pros and cons of eating the black beast might be. However neither the voice or undead would get to make a choice while staring at the beast when a par of metal men walked into the room with glaives in hand.

No sooner when they came in with there weapons did the beast start thrashing violently within its cage, trying to break out and destroy the metal men, sadly the cage was made with extremely sturdy and durable materials so escape was extremely unlikely. The undead watch from afar, not yet willing to risk its continued existence in intervening in any way against the armed metal men that were what it could now tell were some kind of machines.

It was when the machines were on either side of the cage did they bring up their glaives ready to stab the beast. It would take three attacks to the side of the black beast before it died, leaving a corpse that looked much more appealing now to the undead giving that it was unable to fight back. Was this there plan, kill a red-eyed beast and let it consume the corpse? Perhaps, and while it was still worried about eating unknown meat, food was still food, it was not going to let this opportunity to feed go to waste.

Once the armed machines walked after opening the cage it ran forth with its hands outstretched, ready to rip and tear the carcass of the black beast to pieces. This was where it started to feel something was wrong, as soon as it started to eat it felt, off somehow, the more it ate the more the feeling grew within itself until its started see the black beast's carcass turn to ash. Once noticing this it started to cough out black smoke "somethings not right here" Was what came to mind "why am I coughing?!" Soon the undead collapsed to the floor spasming and coughing as the black smoke started to seemly take over its body. After a few moments, it lifted up its arms to get off the floor only to see one had transformed to have 3 black clawed fingers rather than the normal 5. As the black smoke spewed out and covered its body the undead now experiencing panic heard another voice speak _"How peculiar you are, I have never thought I would find a creature like you"_

This not like the quiet yet aggressive voice that it had come to know, this one was calmer and strangely soothing even though it could feel its body and now its mind is taken over, forcefully changing into something different. As it slowly underwent this change, it saw something, it the life it once had when alive. The undead, was human at some point, a men who helped people be safe, at least until an unknown plague started to spread and soon it had taken him as it did so many others.

It is ironic then, that his body is taken over once more by another, to be used in some goal that he couldn't even fathom. A tear fell down from its pale cold face as its body was almost turned, so this is its end, to one puppet master to another. Closing its eyes it almost felt like smiling when he saw a blurry memory, it was a happy one he could tell, and as he saw it slowly burn away in his mind he only wished he could have died a second time, then maybe, just maybe, he would not have to be used again.

So as he accepted his new fate, the formerly quiet voice in the back of his head, the one that had told him what he needed to know and what he needs to do, screamed.

 _ **"YOU WILL NOT, HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"**_

* * *

 _The test that had been had, unexpected results to say the least given what they knew. As soon as the undead had started to change into a Grimm they sealed all the doors leading into the test chamber and executed containment procedures. Luckily, and equally unexpected, the undead seemed to at some point start to reject the transformation and its body began to fight off whatever was causing it to become a Grimm. After two hours of horrifying screaming and sporadic movements from the subject, its body had fully expelled all Grimm tissue it had consumed and fell silent on the ground seemingly dead. The carcass was removed for the test chamber to be studied in a lab but as soon as one of our staff even touched the body it sprang up and bit into there neck, tearing out a large chunk of flesh and leading to the rest of the retrieval team to immediately vacate the room and seal it behind them as the subject proceeded to devour the still very alive staff member._

 _The man had stopped moving after three whole frightening yet informative minutes, by this point the subject had already consumed half of the torso in a surprisingly short amount of time, the subject would take another 10 minutes to fully consume the staffs body to the bone and another half an hour to suck what blood and, as would later be found, bone marrow out of the remains before standing up and screeching and frantically looking around presumably for more to eat._

 _Dr Merlot, while your research into Grimm has been caused many to question on whether or not to allow your company to continue testing, this new subject and that odd gate that you have discovered in Mount Glen had brought up some, unsavory opinions to put it lightly. If you wish to continue your testing I recommend that you do not allow a tragedy such as this to occur again or else we will have to take matters into our own hands. Testing on Grimm is one thing, but testing on something so human and that also potentially poses a threat to humanity as a whole, not to mention the potential ethical questions this brings up has brought you and your organization towards a line that we ask of you not to cross._

 _Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, a freind of yours I presume, has also stated his concern over these new developments. The headmaster has also reported a higher concentration of Grimm near and around the city of Mt Glen, whether this is part of your attempt to bring Grimm closer so you can capture them for your experiment or the heightened fear that's taking root in your safe is up for debate and will be observed and dealt with. Whatever you do Dr, I recommend that you don't go full mad scientist on us, the Council will be very displeased if you do so._

 _Sincerely_

 _Statesmen Mahogany of the Vale Council_

 _Ps, Atlas has been asking to let their own researches take over research on the subject and the gate. I hope this little bit of information keeps you from doing anything too rash._


	5. Chapter 5

"Remember, _please don't forget that even when I turn... I will still the same man you know from training that always tried too hard to be a badass..."_

 _"But, what if you don't come back the same?!"_

 _".. Well, then make sure my end is as epic as a cheesy 80's film then if you can manage that."_

Opening its eyes the undead stood back up from the floor with blood staining its hands and clothing. Seems he fed on a human recently if the taste in its mouth was anything to go by, shaking away the stiffness in its body the monster looked around to see it was in a new room that was a lot less bland and empty, they moved it when it was still in that food coma after... Well, that's strange, undead can't remember what happened, something about eating some bad food and a forceful voice that gained some power over it for a few moments before being expelled.

But enough reminiscing on the past, what was up with this new room it was given. This new room was a lot more spacious than the last one, though that might do to the GIANT FORBODING ARCHWAY, in the center of the room that glowed with unsettling green light, at least it would feel that way to any living creature that still had a proper fight or flight response. No to the undead, it felt reassuring to know that it was there still intact and not broken to pieces.

Walking over somewhat awkward due to having been most likely inactive for a while, before coming within two feet of the Archway the voice that had been its savior and guide throughout all this spoke.

 _ **"Touch the Archway, bring forth more to help get out."**_

Okay, that was a bit much for the undead's mind to handle, seems that voice has taken to having a more tightened grip on it than before, not wanting to risk losing the only true anchor it had left. How did the heck it know that little fact? Well, there was little time to think about it as the undead felt compelled as aways to obey the voice's orders.

Taking a few steps forward the undead did not notice that the Archway was glowing much more the closer they get to the center of it. The feeling of familiarity started to take hold in its mind, this was important, that much is for sure, but for what reason? The closer it got the more it soon saw it was not having much need to move, as in it was not consciously wanting to move.

Thinking it was a good place to stop it stopped moving...and it kept walking until it stopped right under the archway. Not knowing what to do next it simply followed its instincts for they haven't let it astray before, so why would they do so now? The undead's hand moved to one of the glowing pillars, brushing up and down along it, searching for something that only the voice in it head would know. It was then it felt some kind of symbol, turning its head to see the mark it saw what seemed to be a skull on one half and a decayed face on the other.

This symbol soon glowed green and that same glow went form the pillar crawled up the undead's arm quickly and without warning. Startled by this the undead moved its arm away from the pillar only to find the green glow to follow and continue to cover the rest of its body. It did not feel pain or did the undead sense anything wrong, the green glow was calming in a way as it took root within its core. The glow soon subsided, only a dark green flash of light that briefly covered its body was last seen before it died down.

After this, the undead felt the need to take a break and rest, a strange sense of exhaustion took over as it leaned on one pillar.

 _ **"Rest, Rest now, Rest for now..."**_

The voice said as it closed its eyes, the last thing it could see was a flash of light before sleep took over. When it woke back up it found itself staring into the dead blank hungry eyes of another undead. Tilting its head to the side the other living corpse did the same, making a groaning sound as it did, and seemed to sniff the air and shambling off to a different part of the room in search of prey.

The undead, who we shall now call subject zero, wondered what this could lead to before it started to see how this can be used in order to escape this place. All it had to do was gather a..a..well it can really remember what its called but subject zero knew it had to have a big group of fellow undead in order for this plan that was forming in its mind to work. Who knows, maybe it can do some other things on the side to make this easier, for the voice in its head has many abilities that one might see as unnatural.

Then again...the dead walking to consuming the living after death isn't exactly common either.

* * *

 _The subject has just brought through an undead creature like itself, presumably through the archway and with some kind of green energy that, while similar to that of aura at first glance we found out later that it is more akin to what Dr Merlot has called dubbed 'Lifeforce' and has since not been seen again so far. This test has brought up many more questions than it has given answers, does the archway lead to another world, how does subject zero know how to activate it, is the new undead under its control or simply a separate entity, what exactly was that green glow that imbued itself into subject zero?_

 _Sadly we don't have the answers to those questions as of now, although be rest assured that we are discussing and setting up new tests for these to be discovered. I do however have to say that the mood of the facility has become much more lightened as we're now having some real progress being achieved. So far both the program for studying subject zero and Dr Merlots personal experiments on grimm have borne fruit, the grimm that we have captured have soon less aggression and have lived longer._

 _This was done with some kind of liquid that we have created, unfortunately, it only lasts for a few hours before expiring and the grimm dies when in captivity or attempt to attack the staff. On another note, a study of some flesh and blood samples from subject zero have shown that when some kind of bacteria that had attached itself to almost all the cells that were observed, seemingly these bacteria help slow the decomposition and death of the cells by reviving them somehow. After a while tho the bacteria die off leaving the cells to finally die, we have guessed that this is because of a lack of sustenance for the bacteria to use in keeping the cells alive, given this its no wonder why subject zero has such an enormous appetite. Without anything to consume then process into energy the subject would rapidly start to decay and the bacterium would have to conserve energy by breaking down any non-essential parts of the body before moving on to muscles and fat._

 _This also leads to why subject zero is more aggressive when having not fed for long period of time, whether or not it feels pain is up to debate but we can tell that it is willing to eat just about anything, as long as it is meat, to prolong its existence. However, as we have seen with the death of one of our employees, subject zero is hyper aggressive towards humans and will attempt to attack once they have line sight or smell in order to devour them with little to no care for its own well being._

 _Now with a_ _second subject having been seemingly summoned and no doubt more on the way, I ask that you send some more security over here not only to our facility but also for Mt Glenn, the grimm have been getting closer to our city and are more willing to attack out walls than normal. I fear there might be a larger horde forming, so if you can send a huntsman or huntress to ad us in clearing them out we would greatly appreciate it._

 _Sincerely_

 _Dr Lavender of the observation wing._

 _Ps, people are still a little on edge due to the death of one of the staff by subject zero, please take this into account when speaking with Headmaster Ozpin about sending a Huntsmen over. We will all feel much safer with one around here._


	6. Chapter 6

_**10 years ago, in another world**_

"Just stop speaking!" Shouted a man to himself, holding his bleeding arm while running from the sounds of moaning and growling coming from behind him as he closed the door and locked it. As soon as the man was about to rest before hearing a clang and cursing just as he broke into a dead sprint up the nearby stairs as the door blew off its hinges as whatever unholy horde was following his trail. "No, no, NO!" he shouted as he found the door to the rest of the building locked with the growling and screeching threating to catch up to him from halfway up the stairway.

 _"Just give up Jonathan, you know you can't escape, let alone survive now that you're bitten...Just give in to death or they will do it for you... **PAINFULLY** "_

Jonathan heard the voice again, it has not stopped speaking in his mind since he got bitten by that damn undead mutant, and how it knows his name is something that's not important right now. It needs to warn everybody else back at the safehouse that the horde is coming in full force. But given the fact he's now good as dead...that voices words are becoming quite tempting to obey. "...Not until I warn everyone I'm not," Jonathan said pulling the rifle off his back and aimed at the door lock before firing a few loud shots, leaving the door to swing wide open.

But he had little time to be thankful the lock was not made to resist rifle fire before hearing an ear defining roars and screeches of what had to be the ravenous, untiring hoard from the stairway behind him. Not waiting for a second to see how close they had gotten to him Jonathan just started running to find the way to the rooftop where he knew his radio will work, even as the sounds of the hungry hoards footsteps grew ever louder and faster.

 _"You can't outrun them, Jonathan, they will catch you sooner or later,"_

It said to Jonathan as he ran past a corridor filled with more of them undead freaks that once used to be people now seeing him and joining up with the horde in the chase to him him. He soon started feeling tired, the adrenaline coursing through his veins fading before he found the entrance to the roof. Just time as well as when he opened the and walked though he looked back to the hallway to feel the blood drain from his face, quickly closing the door and using his rifle to keep the door from opening to buy time. For the horde was had gotten bigger with every undead inside the building and out coming for him.

 _"_ _And even if you do, you know full well it will be for not anyway with that infection taking root in your body and mind...I know you can feel the change happening."_

The voice was right, even considering how much blood he has lost Jonathan can see that he had grown so pale in such a short amount of time...like everyone else he had turned to this virus, plague, whatever caused this madness. As he walked near the edge he saw just how many undead were crowding the streets just to get a piece of him, not that they would get one Jonathan thought as the door that separated him from a gruesome death by the clawed hands of that was once human.

He pulled out his handheld radio and started turning the nob to get the right signal. Once getting it he speaks into it "Hello, _cough_ , it's me, _cough_ , Jonathan" he said as he started coughing violently before looking into his hand to see blacked blood.

 _"Jonathan?!, Thank god you're alive, what's the status on the hordes activ-"_ "They're headed your way in force..." Coughing more Jonathan could hear silence from the other side of the radio before the receiver said "You got bitten...didn't you.." Jonathan gave a long pause at how the radio receiver guessed he was a goner, as he went to respond the door to the roof almost broke open, clawed decayed arms stretched out though trying to grab at what was preventing them from getting their prey as their screams and roars where now being heard for at least a mile across the city streets.

"Just...forget about me and tell everyone to pack up," the door was now giving way under the combined weight of all the undead trying force their way past the door and each other "Get them in the cars and trucks, pack what you need and just don't stop driving." _"Jonathan what abo-"_ But he cut the radio receiver before pulling out his pistol and staring at it.

 _"Oh, well you look at that... little soon to be dead Jonny just 'saved' his friends...how heart warming"_

The voice said in a mocking tone before chuckling evilly and sending a shiver up Jonathan's spine, or at least he thought it was his spine, he can't feel it anymore. Holding the gun to his head he thought about how much this was a sad way to go out, telling his friends to just forget about him and now he's either going to be eaten alive or shot himself. He laughed half-heartedly, seems kind of like the end to some zombie film, its just he's not a viewer watching safely from the comfort of a theater seat but a real man about to die before the screen goes black and the movie ends.

 _"You know, I hoped you wouldn't get to warn them,"_

What?

 _"All you had to do was die in some way and it would have all worked out,"_

What?!

 _"But I can make this work...after all, I have more than one horde heading their way that hungers for flesh, so no harm nor foul done"_

Simply froze at those words as he remembered the horde back near their base, no there's no way that they moved after all this time. As he thought of this Jonathan realized what he had done, the cars and trucks could only have one way to go, and that was past the horde to the north side of the city as the rest of the roads were blocked by abandoned vehicles. That means that they could be driving into a migrating horde that was on the hunt for food. Everyone knew the undead were acting strangely, those 'pack leaders' as they were called trying to get the horde to move. If they did move int he path of his group..."I sent them to their deaths."

That was the last thing he said before hearing the door finally giving in to the undead as they ran as fast as they could at him, arms outstretched and mouth open wide. Jonathan did not even pull the trigger to end his own life, simply letting the pistol from his grip as the undead grabbed him and pulled him into the mass of hungry dead, blackness covering his view of the world before he felt nothing as he succumbed to his wounds, he never felt himself being torn apart by the undead in the end _._

* * *

 ** _Mt Glan, Merlot Industries research facility_**

"By the two brothers this is boring!" said one security guard dying of boredom while watching subject Zero containment room on a screen receiving video feed from the camera in there. "Oh be quiet now, with that kind of talk you seem to be asking for an outbreak of Grimm in the facility." said the other guard who was drinking his coffee, though if he was, to be honest, was as equally bored. He was hoping to see subject Zero do some interesting if not downright creepy shit. Sadly, so far all he got was being stationed with some old grizzled ex-soldier drinking coffee and two undead monsters in a cell doing almost nothing except walking around moaning or groaning next to a Gateway that, admittedly, does make him feel extremely unsettled whenever he looks at it through the screen.

"Gah!" groaned the new guy as he turned to speak to the ex-soldier "Is there anything you do other than standing around and wait here, drinking your damn coffee, before taking a break?!" The man simply continued to drink his coffee without looking back from the security feed. With a with a frustrated sigh the new guy, whose name is Vajo, decided to go on a little rant as the tired ex-solder security guard saw a flash of green light coming from the video feed and looked closely at what was going on in Subject Zeros room as more flashes started going off coming ruffly from the gate way. Making it hard to see what exactly what's going on in the containment room.

"Hey, I just want to get paid and be back home to my family alright," Vajo said "My son's wishing to go to Signal Academy to train to be a huntsman do you believe that?" sigh "Sometimes I don't know if I'm going to be able to help him in becoming one, yes he's shown promise in both fighting and aura but I'm worried if this is the right path for him to take given no one in my family really has fought before." Looking down Vajo smiled a little "I shouldn't worry some much, he really want to become to a huntsmen and Brothers know we need more of them around huh Mach...Mach?"

Vajo stared at Mach, who had stopped drinking his coffee and had a look of surprise on his face, not one of fear but of confusion. Turning his chair around to face Vajo he simply pointed at the video feed "Please keep an eye on this while I alert the rest of the staff and higher ups of this...new development" With that the ex-soldier left the security room, leaving Vajo confused as to why Mach had to call the research staff.

He would get his answer as he sat down in the chair and went to check on the security feed before freezing still. A few moments ago there had only been two subjects in the room, now, there were 30 undead monsters wondering the containment room. But what really made Vajo pale slightly was when subject Zero, the Undead they found along with the gateway wearing a swat officers uniform, was staring right into the camera with its cold, dead, bloodshot, milky white eyes before waving at the camera as the undead around it started scratching at the walls to get out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Dr. Merlot  
_

 _You have a lot to explain given everything that we have uncovered about some...recent developments concerning your research. As you may already know some of your staff have been keeping in touch with us and making sure you're up-to-date with the latest developments that are relevant to your research in both Grimm and subject Zero, especially subject Zero do to it apparently having some link to that gateway. Not only this but the fact it has brought through it over 30 new subjects, and that you never bothered to alert us of this, has made us consider sending a Huntsmen over if only to keep an eye on things as well as...prevent future incidents._

 _I'm sure you have your reasoning for not telling us and rest assured we do not hold this against you, things have been rather busy on your side so getting a proper report over to us is bound to be difficult. But I ask one thing, what is your end go really, you have already proven you can 'tame' Grimm for a short period of time and with this success secured yourself more funding. However, so far with subject Zero, you have only shown that it and others like it are highly aggressive towards humans, may or may not be contagious, have ridiculously high regeneration and resilience. The most absurd thing I have read here in this report is that it can even use what your scientists can only explain as a form of aura!_

 _Need I remind you that as far as your testing has gone subject zero is a dead decaying corpse that is only reanimated by an extremely unusual form of bacteria, yet has complex thinking, obvious awareness of its surroundings and seems to understand what is happening to it if the statement by someone from your security force. All of this plus the ability to channel something eerily similar to Aura points to it being 'alive' and harboring a 'soul'. And given how it seems hell-bent are killing and consuming anything alive or dead with extreme aggression as well as disregard for its own well-being and safety._

 _...Merlot, I only ask that you make sure that these, undead monsters stay locked up and their every move watched. If anything happens that could have the subjects to escape your facility then you are ordered to put them down. I don't care if you need them for the research into something like immortality or resurrecting the dead bodies of fallen Huntsman and soldiers you are to exterminate them. And if it ever becomes a problem to the point that you or the huntsmen we send over can't handle, then all of your assets and research will be confiscated as well as area put under quarantine._

 _So don't, screw, this up, Dr Merlot. Or else you will find yourself in a jail cell rotting away for the rest of your life. Don't think we have forgotten the other deaths that have been caused during your research into Grimm._

 _Sincerely_

 _Statesmen Mahogany of the Vale Council_

 ** _Subject Zeros Containment Room_**

It was somewhat cramped now that Zero thought about it as the undead bumped into another undead that growled at them. Mabey bringing so many here was a bad idea, it's like a can of sardines in this room, if he can eat said sardines. Yeah he tired eat one of the other undead here, it did not taste at all good nor did it feel good in his mind and body as he had vomited the flesh out earlier.

That got an ear chewing as the humans would say from the voice as it told Zero why eating another undead should only be done when they are killed once more. Well in that case Zeros now ever going to try and eat another undead as long it exists, god sometimes they wonder why it even is still walking before thinking back to the voice and wanting to ask it that very question.

The only problem with this is that whenever it does try to ask it always come up blank and thus has never been able to get the question answered in the first place. Meh, why should Zero care about such things like that, it does not matter in the long run anyway so why bother? Oh great now it bumped into another undead and they seemed to look worse for wear, they must have been dead for a while now is the decayed skin and sunken eyes are to go by, that and the torn dirty clothes.

The undead groaned, making the sound that asked for food, Zero snared back roughly saying they will all get food soon and it should just wait. It did not like that one bit and screeched loudly before wandering over to a wall and started punching or clawing at it. The more self-aware dead just looked at there fellow undead in what could be called pity, understanding its frustration as they to felt the growing hunger while others started following its example try to claw their way out of the room to find something to eat.

All this really accomplished was damaging their own hands and arms leaving the wall stained with blood as well as a few scratch marks here and there. After a while Zero started to get hungry too but did not act on it as the others succumb to the maddening hunger and started crowding the wall trying to get out.

Soon Zero looked back up at the security camera, are those scientists going to open up this room with food or something anytime soon as they did before. If growled and snarled, the need to feed was now overtaking Zero again, and it hated when that happened for it had little control over what it would do. With a loud roar, it punches the wall it was leaning against in a frenzied rage, once it did all the undead in the room heard a sound siren blare along with flashing red lights from the top what Zero now knew was a door.

This door opened slowly up words as all the undead started to smell something, it was the smell of human flesh! With little time they all started rooming as a group with Zero at the head of it and walked into the next chamber where the smell was coming from. What they would find was a pile of human corpses ready to be devoured. These bodies have come from a morgue and were brought over for testing as requested by Dr Melot in order to see how the group of undead would act once finding food.

Neither the undead nor Zero knew this, and they wouldn't have cared to know either, all they had to know what that there was food for the taking right there in front of them to consume. They all stood there for a while before Zero started running toward the pile in a frenzy wanting to get its fair share of the meat before anyone else did as it was followed rapidly by the rest of the hungry horde. In no time at all, they were ripping and taring into the corpses, fighting over every scrap they got their hands on and eating quickly as they crushed bone with their jaws and sucked the blood out from what cloth was used to cover the bodies.

It was a feast, and it would sadly end once Zero had crushed an eyeball with its teeth before swallowing. All the undead looked around groaning in confusion before roaring or screeching and looking around the room, searching for more prey to fill their almost never-ending hunger. And what of Zero, well, he simply stared up at the security camera in the room wondering if those that held them here learned about this.

 _ **"I hope they learned were not to be played with."**_

Zero couldn't agree more with the voice, and while hearing it say a full sentence was strange, its need to kill and eat the humans who kept them hear pushed out any thoughts or questions that might have asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"So far things are calm, when are those humans going to do another one of their tests on you?"**_

The voice spoke angrily in Zero's mind as the undead stared at a rectangle it had found in one of its vest pouches as it was resting next to the wall, which was called a phone if its sparse memory was to be believed, and was fiddling with the device before accidentally turning it on when its finger pressed down on a button on the side of the phone.

Seeing the cracked screen brighten up for the first time in who knows how long made Zero remember just how it got this thing in life, it was at a store at the local mall, a place where many people went to buy products almost day in and day out. Mall zombies some might call those who went there, that saying would become very ironic later on.

Back to the phone Zero found the light that came off the screen could be used as a flashlight, but really it had no other use as far as Zero was concerned. _"maybe those scientists could find a use for this thing"_ thought the undead as it put the phone back in its pocket after turning it off, might came in handy later.

Hearing a groan Zero looked up to see that one of its fellow dead was staring at them strangely. Getting up from the wall it scanned the room to count how many undead were around, after a short while of wondering it counted about 70, that was 40 new bodies to the group they had here do to Zero bringing forth some more undead through the Archway.

 _ **"And yet we're still nowhere closer to getting out"**_

Zero could hear the bitterness in the voice's tone, it must not really like being trapped here, and Zero can tell that every single one of the undead in the containment would say that the feeling is mutual if they could still talk, or think about more then when they will get their next meal.

Speaking of which when is feeding time as Zero calls it, giving its internal clock is now saying it should be soon the undead cant still understand why the scientists just keep feeding them. Now don't get them wrong they gladly devour anything those humans give them, after all without nourishment they would start to deteriorate in both body and mind.

Its just Zero just can't help but feel this is leading up to something, something the undead does not think is going to be good at all for their sake. Undead don't really feel fear or pain anymore in the same way the living do, their walking corpses after all, and other than the pain of decay they don't really give much a shit about what happens to them as long as they still get to eat flesh.

What is it that humans call it again, a gut feeling perhaps, who knows anymore, Zero certainly does not as it brushes off the feeling before the lights suddenly the lights went out leaving the undead confused and quite literally in the dark.

Before any of them could react properly to the situation presented they all felt strangely tired, the lack of light seeming to be very soothing. One by one the undead around Zero started to become sluggish and lay down, sit on the ground or lean against the wall.

 _ **"Oh great, without much food around or not hunting they rest...DONT YOU DARE GO INTO HIBERNATION ON ME!"**_

Zero had been about to lay down on the ground like the rest of its kin before the voice forced it back to being much aware of its surroundings then if it was 'asleep'. Fighting off the need to slow down and 'rest' Zero complied with the voices commands before suddenly seeing some blue light above it.

It soon became apparent that these lights were actually coming from the optics of robots that had been sent in to bring the now semi docile undead into another room for testing on orders of Merlot. Zero would not have known that fact however and promptly moved out of the way when one of the machines try to grab it.

The machine was undeterred by this however and continue to execute the command that was given, trying again to grab onto Zero as it moved out the way. This only made the machine to use more aggressive methods to restrain the test subject, lunging at Zero to grapple it to the floor.

However Zero would not be taken down so easily, thus as the machine tried to grapple the undead it dodged to the side and stuck out its leg, the limb catching the robot off guard before tripping over onto the ground with a loud clang.

The sound echoed off the walls making the 'sleeping' undead twitch and grown as some of them woke up in the arms of machines dragging them across the floor. Before they had not even notice the robots were there at first because they did not smell them as well as their deep sleep-like state, but now with the loud sound waking them from their sort slumber they immediately started lashing out, trying to get out of the steel grip they were being held in as the rest of the group heard the screeches and cries of there fellow undead.

Zero was about to try and rally the undead around it before feeling a cold metal hand pushing it down to the floor and feeling the weight of a machine holding it in place. The other undead just bearly waking up was quickly restrained as the optics of the robots went from blue to red showing they were in combat mode. This did not stop the undead including Zero from resisting, a few even piled onto a machine and started biting it, doing very little real damage other than making some very noticeable dents in its metal plating.

But then the eyes of the undead that were attacking the lone machine glowed brightly with a sickly green before they all suddenly stopped bitting the robot, instead they grabbed hold of its limbs and head, this was when they all started pulling with all the strength they can muster from their body. The machines tried to pull its arms back to make the undead loss balance, however more undead nearby grabbed a hold of its limbs as well and soon with a mechanical wine both its arms were pulled out of its sockets.

Within little time the undead started to beat down onto the now armless tin can not only with their own hands but one undead started beating the machine with its own torn off limb. The robot soon succumbed to the damage done to it after its head was torn out of its neck, the light from its optic dieing down as the undead were dragged away by other machines that had corralled the rest of the undead into a cage.

The undead were now currently shoulder to shoulder in the cage, with nowhere to move all they could do was growl and moan as they reached out there arms to try and find a way to get out. Unfortunately, or fortunately, if you're a human, the bars were nearly wide enough for them to get their arms through the gapes and being so squished tougher made the undead much more aggravated.

Zero took back its thought about the room were the archway was in could be compared to a can of sardines in how little space there was, well this cage they had been forced into really was like a can of sardines. And every one of the undead, regardless of whether or not they could have even understood the analogy if they heard it, agreed wordlessly to kill and devour the one who put them into this situation in the first place in the most painful way possible they are capable of.

* * *

Dr. Cobe pent down to pick up the MI-120's head from to floor, wearing gloves so the blood that was covering its surface form the hand of the subjects that had now been moved to another room for testing. Inspecting the head Cobe walked back over to a pin and place the head in it alongside the rest of the body. The undead really had done a number on it, more so than anyone really would have anticipated, then again no one would have expected subject Zero not become docile and 'wake up' the other subjects. _"Thank the brothers when only used robots and not people, who knows...I should not dwell on that thought."_

Finding something to get his mind of the catastrophe that could have occurred, Dr. Cobe put his mind to theorizing on how the subject could have been able to tear apart the MI-120. After some time had passed he finally had an idea cooked up and started typing it into his scroll _"...So if they do indeed not feel pain, then they would not feel the strain put on their bodies, this must allow them to use all the strength their bodies can_ _exert and probably a higher saturation of adrenaline in the bloodstream...though if the guards are right about the glowing eyes from the footage then aura might have had a part to play in this sudden spike in strength but that's a whole nother-"_ "Dr. Cobe, they need you over in the observation room!"

Dr. Cobe was taken out of his thoughts by that and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face who was addressing him, not to anyone's surprise it was a guard "Can it wait, the test is not supposed to start until another 4 hours if I remember correctly" The guard simply shook his head "I was debriefed on that, but Dr. Melot wants this test done fast before the huntsmen arrives on site, and giving what the test involves he saw it best to do it now rather than later"

 _"Of course Dr. Merlot would do something like this, always trying to not appear as a mad_ _scientist in front of the_ _Council and Headmaster!_ _"_ With a sigh Dr. Cobe closed his scroll, this test was going to be one that will for sure give him nightmares. Dr. Cobe walked past the guard and started to think about the newest test on Subject Zero and its fellow undead _"Well I guess that good thing about fire is that it leaves little to clean up afterward...still does not make me feel better about the test on something that looks so human."_ Looking back at the room he left and remembering the MI the undead tore apart with their bare hands resisting made him wonder if he should still even consider them human anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

_The sound of a man screaming was all that could be heard in the operating room as a doctor looked down at a stopwatch, seeing how long it took for this subject to finally expire. The man the table simply kept screaming, shouting about how it hurts, how he felt like his whole body was burning. The doctor stopped his watch when the man fell still and his heart rate flatlined. Placing a watch in his pocket before sitting down at the computer and turned on a video recorder before sighing disappointedly._

 _"At 10:20 am, subject #50 had died in the same way most of the others subjects such as #10 and #40 did via heatstroke. The virus like bacterium Necroa, Under normal circumstances the bacterium is quite passive and even beneficial to the human body by eating dead cells, copying their DNA info in order to not only hide from the immune system but enhance most bodily functions. The only negative side effects are the loss of memory, bouts of insanity and as a result of the bacterium acting like a second body, extream cases of hunger and the feels of starvation."_

 _"The Modified bacterium is much more aggressive as I have seen so far, attacking the immune system by first eating white blood cells and multiplying rapidly until the body is under its control. This rapid takeover causes the body's temperature to were it can rise to nearly 105 F over the course of 2 hours. This ends in the death of the subject, but afterward, the Necroa bacterium starts to repairs and reanimates damaged cells by forming complex neural structures to restore lower level vitals before moving on to the rest of the body."_

 _"This leaves the now reanimated subject starved of energy and thus will end up eating anything that is edible to keep itself going. However, it seems that when an infected individual smells or sights a human they go into a hunger-fueled rage with almost no thoughts of self preservation. This allows infected individuals to use their full strength that in life they would not have used as to not harm themselves unnecessarily."_

 _"Without any mental limits the subject with use every fiber of their being to stop at nothing until their prey is killed and devoured. I have even seen first hand an infected individual deadlift a car and throwing it to the side with great effort just to get at a fellow researcher. After the subject was safely restrained we witnessed its body slowly heal and mend the damage that had occurred due to the great strain placed upon the individual's body."_

 _"However as with all things mater cannot be taken from nothing, and an infected individual can be starved with enough time. I would not advise this, as when deprived of food the infected individual becomes constantly violent and aggressive as they shout out how much their in need of sustenance in an almost inhuman voice that I must admit is utterly chilling to my spine. Before this, we had assumed that infected individuals could not feel pain due to the amount of adrenaline is flowing through their body nearly 24/7. But given they shout out how they can feel the pain of hunger and even the active decay of their bodies, I have to say that the infection seems to want to preserve its host as long as posable."_

 _"In short, it seems that the plans for making Necora into a weapon for soldiers to use in combat are now down the drain. The project is most likely to be closed after this test," The doctor gave out a loud sigh, seeming to be saddened at this "The termination of all infected individuals shall start in about a month I assume while all research documents are to be archived and any evidence of what we did here erased along with the destructed of the Necro-" "W-Were am I?" A hoarse and quiet voice asked making the doctor turn around in shock "I...I don't understand, the infected never said this before, let alone ask..." Standing up from his chair he walked over to the man who had just died and after looking at his white blank eyes confirmed that he was fully infected._

 _"Why, are you not trying to attack me?" The doctor asked only to see the man look around frantically in a panic "What do you?! Where am I?! What is this place?! WHY AM I STRAPED DOWN!?" The man so started to try and break out of his restraints as fear can be seen clearly in his eyes. "Calm down, you're going to hurt your sel-" A load snap rang throughout the room as the man tore his hand out of the restraint before grabbing the Doctor by the throat making him gasp for air. "LET ME GO!" He shouted at the Doctor in a much less panicked and more aggressive tone, his fingers digging into the poor man's throat choking him._

 _"I-I C-Can't!" the Doctor brearly got that out before hearing the subject groaned and grind his teeth, tossing the Doctor into the medical bench. Slowly getting back up from the floor he heard more of the subject's restraints snap and crawled over to the table to try and press the alarm button as quickly as he could. But before he could reach for it hand grabbed his leg and dragged him over screaming. Turning onto his back he stopped to stare at the subject who's left hand was now without any skin as it was torn off when it pulled its hand out of the tight restraint._

 _"Oh poor, poor Doctor Jebediah, I knew that a man like you couldn't be completely heartless, im deeply touched," The Infected said placing its gory hand over its chest before chuckling and outright laughing. Completely fearing for his life the Jebediah started moving back towards the table, only to be stopped by the insane Infected whole stomped on his foot breaking it and causing him to cry out in pain._

 _"It's funny you know. How pathetically weak you are humans are, not sure why I ever thought you would be anything else but that once..." The infected cryptically remarked as it bent down and grabbed Jebediah by his throat again. "But I have to admit your race is at least useful as a host." Shaking and choking the Doctor tried pleading for his life but was cut off from speaking as the Infected started tightening its grip on his neck._

 _"I don't need your cries for mercy, only access to the rest of my hosts as well as an exit. But I dont really need to ask you, I'll get everything I need once your dead." With wide eyes, Jebediah struggled, tried to shout out for help, anything to save him. But all he would get was the hungry eyes of what he now realized was Necroa stare at him with a horrifying predatory grin. "And eating you is simply the start." Before The doctor could do anymore he had his face bitten into, his flesh tore off his skull and devoured as he screamed out for help. But no help would arrive as he soon went limp, passing out from the pain and dieing soon after._

 _The Necroa possessed infected simply continued feasting upon the doctor untill all that remained are blooded clothes and picked clean bones. Picking up the now deceased Jebediah's key card and opened the door to an empty hallway before walking off to realize the other infected of the facility. All the while the recording kept on playing as more screams could be heard in the background as the hoard rampaged through the halls._

* * *

Zero opened his eyes from that strange dream, memory, or whatever it was and was reminded of the cramped cage it was stuck in surrounded by its follow undead. "if im going to be stuck here any longer im going to kill something..." Zero placed that thought away for later as the cage stopped in at the entrance of a room that had was looked like turrets sticking out pointing at a table full of fresh meat. His fellow undead simply saw the flesh and ran at it, clambering over each other to get to it first as Zero felt something was off about all of this.

The undead's suspicion was quickly and violently confirmed as the turrets turned out to be flamethrowers. Spewing out flames as they detected movement at the infected in front of him making Zero watch in shock as his fellow undead were burned alive as while suddenly scream out in pain at the fact their flash as melting off.

As their screams filling his hearing Zero's surrounding started to change as he found himself not in the facility, but on a street with burning civilians near a car crash with Officers firing their weapons at charging undead.

Soon Zero found himself firing at the growing onslaught with a shotgun in hand, holding his ground alongside people that he could not recall knowing at all before their leader sounded a retreat. As Police, Civilians, and undead alike started running around him he suddenly felt a sharp pain his arm and looked over to see an Infected sinking their teeth into his skin as blood started soaking his clothes.

With a gasp, Zero was brought back to the present to hear the last of dieing screams of his fellow undead, completely paralyzed and at a loss of what to do. Even the voice that always seemed to have something to say was not saying anything at all, his mind was simply blank at the moment anger swelled over him. Did those human not care, did they now understand that they despite being nearly dead still felt pain!?

Looking up at the camera that was watching all of this unfold Zero felt his heartbeat. It was rising slowly as his whole body shook with rage as he stared the lines, doing his best to stare at whoever thought of this twisted _' **experiment**_ '. With a gasp of fresh air entering his lungs, he did something that he thought lost to him from decay. With a rough and harsh sound coming from his decayed throat, he spoke.

 _ **"Did you learn something, Doc?!"**_


End file.
